Discovering Their Powers
Heroes in fiction, especially superheroes, are often found discovering their powers that they use for good and/or against villains. How they gain their powers varies depending on which hero a story is centered on. This normally occurs at the beginning of their journey. Overview As the event where heroes gained his powers occured, it should be noted that they may at first, ordinary people. That's until a certain even dramatically changed their lives where the said individual suddenly met and given powers by certain entity/person that they either knew or otherwise, or even learned that they actually having powers that yet to awakened. Later on, they later learned about the imminent threat from a villain which, whether they like it or not, had to use their newfound powers to stop the said threat. Not all heroes immediately willing to use their powers for good. Some even don't like it and even unwilling to used it for other people's benefits in spite of the said powers' potential. One of the known example for their reasons was they prefer the normal lives like ordinary people does, but eventually had to used it as they would need their powers to keep their orinary lived from ruined by the villains after realized how important their power was. However, superpowers not the only weapon of choice that required by the heroes to stop dangerous villains. In some cases, they only requires their own intellect or physical prowess alone to defeat the villain alone. How heroes gain their powers There are many ways how heroes gain their powers, which often occurs at the beginning of the story, which are: #Having possessing their powers from birth(either due to their unique gene or being descendant of certain powerful bings), which either able to use them from start or awakened by certain certain circumstances like near-death experience like attempt to save others by had oneself killed in process, which their power awakened and save their lives. #Certain harsh but very effective training which made their physical capabilities surpass normal people's. #Having exposed to hazardous substance/organisms. #Learn magical skill from their mentors. #Bestowed by a powerful entities. #Using certaing gadget/suit that enable them to face supervillains. Either way, heroes will later use them for good, includes fight villains that they found out too dangerous/powerful to faced by authorities alone. Examples *Cole Macgrath had his inner electrical powers as results of being struck by immense surge of Ray Sphere energy that explodes and hit him. *Batman and Robin gain their capabilities to fight toe-on toes supervillains via excessive but effective training. *Superman possesses his powers thanks to his Kryptonian heritage. *Spiderman gained his powers as result of being bitten by an escaped experimental spider, in which it's venom turned out mutagenic and affect his DNA, effectively bestows him spider-like capabilities. *Fantastic Four gained their superpowers as result of being struck by space radiation. *James Heller gained his Prototype powers after infected by Alex Mercer's Blacklight virus. *Eren Yeager possesses powers to turned into a Titan due to his father's serum injection during his childhood, but yet to learn about his powers until he sacrifices his life to save Armin. *After chosen as the next Norrisville Ninja, Randy Cunningham had to taking the Ninja mantle to protect his school from any threats, includes from The Sorcerer whom imprisoned inside deep within dungeon below the said school. *John Coffey had healing powers that can get rid of infections and bring the dead to life. *Like all X-Men and mutants alike, Wolverine aka James "Logan'" Howlett's powers were result of X-Gene inside his body that bestowing his powers through mutation. *Ever since retrieving an Omnitrix, Ben Tennyson can transform into various aliens. While at first he could transform into 10 kinds of aliens and able to use their powers, he later learned that those aliens are not the only ones that he could use as he could access another through some configurations on the Omnitrix. *Billy Batson gains powers from the Wizard Shazam for being "pure of heart," giving him the powers of - 'S'olomon, 'H'ercules, 'A'tlas, 'Z'eus, 'A'chilles, and 'M'ercury when says the word "Shazam!" *Barry Allen gets struck by lightning, giving him super speed allowing him to become the Flash. *Bloom *Nara Burns grants telekinesis *Chibiusa awakens as Sailor Chibi Moon *Rey discovers she is Force-sensitive after coming in contact with the Skywalker lightsaber. Quotes Category:Heroic Events Category:About Heroes